


Together

by chronicallyraz



Series: The Hunter's Rainbow [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Mizzy, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Together, Non-binary Maia Roberts, Polyamory, the hunter's moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicallyraz/pseuds/chronicallyraz
Summary: Isabelle and Maia ask Clary out on a date





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I love Claiabelle so much!! I hope everyone enjoys this little thing <3
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: 
> 
> ALCOHOL: Maia gets a bottle of red wine to give Izzy a drink 
> 
> HOMOMISIA: It is implied that the Clave is very homomisic by Clary and Izzy 
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd which at this point is entirely unsurprising let's be real asdfgaddjhhgkljj. Seriously if anyone would like to beta some of these stories/drabbles feel free to message me on Twitter (@warlockraz) I prefer to work with people who are queer or disabled or both for these stories <3

Izzy greeted Maia by kissing their cheek and smiled at them widely. She had managed to get off of work early, running the Institute certainly had its perks. She was excited to hang out with her partner all night, even though Maia was technically working. 

“Your usual?” Maia smiled, already grabbing a bottle of red wine. 

“Of course,” Izzy replied, “You know Clary said she might stop by later.” She winked at Maia and noticed amusedly how it made her partner blush. 

They both had a bit of a crush on Clary and after discussing polyamory, something which they were both excited about, they decided to test the waters a little bit by flirting with the girl. So far it seemed like Clary reciprocated their feelings and it made Izzy feel all giddy inside. 

She was falling fast for Clary, just like she had fallen for Maia. She loved Maia so much and she knew that if Clary gave her a chance she would love her too. 

It was why she liked the idea of polyamory, she just had so much love inside of her and she wanted to share that with people. She didn't want to limit herself to just one soul because she had too much love inside her for one soul. Maia understood that perfectly and Izzy knew she was very lucky to be with them. 

“Maybe we could ask her?” Izzy suggested excitedly. 

“Ask who what?” Clary had suddenly appeared besides her and gave her a hug. By the Angel she smelled so good. 

“We wanted to ask you out on a date.” Maia said, biting her lip a little. They reached for Izzy’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

“Both of us, together.” Izzy clarified, giving Clary a hopeful look. “We are polyamorous and we really like you.” 

Clary blushed a little, “I’d like that.” She smiled. “You know when I got introduced to this world, I didn't think I would be able to get a partner, let alone two potential partners.” 

“Trust me,” Izzy said, looking between Clary and Maia, “Before I met you I didn't think this would be possible either. I saw how they treated Alec after all.” She sighed sadly and Maia squeezed her hand again. 

Clary hugged Izzy again and then leaned over the bar to hug Maia. Izzy had the feeling this would work out perfectly. 


End file.
